Universe 9 vs Universe 10
29033789-0781-4371-B1A9-D2DF61B982E4.jpeg|Thmbnail by KingZuma Description The Worst Universes from the Tournament of Power will Fight to the death? These similar universes who value brute strength and wacky powers over brains will have the chance to redmediate their mistakes? Will the warriors of Universe 10 the macho universe crush the opposition or will the warriors of Universe 9 the improvised universe improvise a strategy to win? Interlude Nero: The Tournament of Power introduced to us a lot of new characters and universes and today the worst of the eight universes who relied too much on brute strength and weird powers will have their redemption in a fight to the death ''' Gerona: Like Universe 10 the macho universe '''Nero: And Universe 10 the Macho Universe Gerona: I’m Gerona and he’s Nero and we analyze the fighters, skills, sources, and Arsenal to see who would win a Death Battle! (Cue intro) Universe 10 N: Once upon a time a disgruntled Supreme Kai called Zamasu murdered his mentor; the Universe 10 Supreme Kai, God of Destruction, and the people of Universe 10. G: Well that’s a different timeline, instead we have a Tournament to decide the fate. But what is this Tournament you ask? N: Well a Hey Arnold lookalike King of the Omniverse Zeno, was going to wipe all of the Universes, but a Saiyan called Goku from the seventh Universe convinced Zeno to have a mass tournament to decide the fates. Kind of a boneheaded yet smart move G: The rules are simple, no weapons and no unnatural flight. If you push a foe off they lose. Overall a massive battle royale like the Death Battle now. But whatever Universe is the last standing wins the wish from the Super a dragon. balls. But it has to be non selfish N: The Supreme Kai Gowasu panicked under the pressure. But God of Destruction Rumush an elephant on steroids and Kusu a very enthusiastic angel found 10 warriors and they include Jium a bird, Rylibeu a butterfly woman, Methiop who’s basically Zoidberg from Futurama, Napapa a sumo wrestler, Murisam a Thai fighter, Jurassic a pretty boy, Zircor a yoga based combatant, Rubalt a boxer, and Obuni an illusion master and a very honorable man. Get it because he looks like Hindi Ohnaka and he said that G:(sighs) No he doesn’t. Anyway the tenth universe like its title suggests focused a lot more on brute strength, protein shakes, and their two aerial fighters than actual strategy. N: However the Universe 10 warriors are still quite powerful and show a lot of honorable traits sans Methiop kind of. ''' G: Yeah true I guess. And they have even outlived the ninth universe their combatants in this round. But will this feat help them? '''N: The members of the tenth can utilize ki blasts, flight, and are all expert martial artists. Surprisingly there are few group attacks besides Methiop holding a foe so Napapa can pound them. And Dium throws Napapa. Why do they all like Napapa? The majority focuses on martial arts of some sort. Methiop And Rubalt are boxers, Napapa is a Dohyōdoru wrestler or sumo, Murisam is a Thai fighter and Obuni utilizes basic mixed martial arts G: The tenth universe is quite impressive capable of tanking ki blasts, blows from other warriors, assaults from Super Saiyan Caulifla, Android 17, Kale, Gohan, most could outrun the ki blast spam fired by Kale, outlasted the ninth and are around solar system levels of power N: However the majority of combatants from Universe 10 lack ki blasts, didn’t eliminate anyone, aren’t very bright, and rely too much on brute strength. Heck not of them have no special attacks if their own. I’m looking at you Murisam. Alongside that none of them have scored a single elimination. Napapa would have but Mary Sue took him out. ' G: But they’re a Hell of a team that can beat the crap out of most. But the question is can they outpunch the 9th? '(The team poses together) Rylibeu N: Every universe has a dud. You know that one character that just sucks. Like Gurd, Yamcha, And on occasions Krillin. Well Universe 10 has Rylibeu a fairy girl with nothing upstairs G: BE NICE NERO!! N: Fine! Well Rylibeu was an expert when it comes to flying allegedly. So Rumush the God of Destruction recruited her to join the Team. She first appeared cloaked and dancing with Mulithim G: And she Than with the team arrived at the arena and begins fighting. And unfortunately for Rylibeu she became the first eliminated by Basil of he Trio de Dangers. N: Rylibeu took a few Shining blasters before getting overwhelmed and falling from the arena. She could’ve flied you know! But no Rylibeu is a moron and doesn’t even fly up. G: It was the heat of the moment like when you accidentally blurted to my Mother that... N: SSSSHHH! Nobody needs to hear of the Bay of Pies incident. Anyway alongside with the rest of her Universe she was erased from existence G: Really sad showing the ultimate fate caused by Zeno! And Rylibeu was the guinea pig to show what elimination is like N: Rylibeu has the ability of flight, can fire ki blasts, and her only known attack Aura Onslaught which is shrouding themself with energy and either using it as defense or rushing the foe. And we could assume Rylibeu has some form of martial art knowledge as she was chosen among the best as she is said to be an expert air raider G: Despite what Nero says, Rylibeu is an impressive fighter capable of tanking shining blasters, holding her own briefly with Basil, surviving a bit longer in the manga, and being the first eliminated N: However Rylibeu is quick to panic, forgets to fly, loses concentration, gets easily frustrated, and a bit fearless. Hey Grimmie what is Rylibeh? A bug like human, a fairy? Those exist in Dragon Ball ''' G: NO CLUE possibly a fairy, but Rylibeu while weak was still pretty memorable (Rylibeu falls from the ring) Dium '''N: Dium is the second warrior from Universe 10 who uses flight as a technique to avoid falling from the ring. And I feel a little bad for him as he had a great idea that only failed because he attacked Universe 7 G: Dium’s plan was to attack Universe 7 while they were still shocked by the erasure of Universe 9. He wanted to swoop in and fire his fire attacks from the sky to eliminate a few warriors N: Much to his disfortune he attacked Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Roshi, And Gohan who were quickly able to blast him from the sky ' G: And with one Maximum Kamehameha Dium was eliminated from the ring, a really good idea ended up failing because he attacked a group rather than single fighters. '''N: In the manga he had a better idea. In the manga he would fly and grab random fighters fly into the air and drop them somewhere. Yet he didn’t eliminate anyone. ' G: Well at least Dium is quite a bit intelligent as he was able to come up with a technique 'N: Dium has quite a few attacks and abilities like flight, fire breath which is like literally what it sounds like, the Kouth energy wave where he fires a red beam which on impact becomes flammable, lifts foes and drops them, and the Napapa hurl where he hurls his ally Napapa at his foes ' G: Dium is an impressive flier and is the few of his teammates to have a plan, Tanked a Destruction disk and a Maximum Kamehameha and didn’t die, took a shot form 17, damaged the ground a bit with fire breath, and dodged his own blast '''N: However Dium is very overconfident, doesn’t think who he Attacks, and if hit with too heavy of an attack, he’ll fall and if reflected his own attacks get himself hurt. G: But Dium is the Parakeet fighter of Universe 10 (Dium Attacks the seventh Universe) Methiop N: Hey look it’s Doctor Zoidberg ''' G: That’s not Zoidberg from Futurama, that’s Methiop a boxing lobster from Universe 10 '''N: Wait you mean he’s a rock lobster? G: You’re not going to take Methiop serious are you? N: I actually like Methiop as he’s my second favorite warrior of the tenth. Methiop is a boxer with stretchy arms from the tenth, possibly a champion boxer as he’s one of the Tenth Universe’s strongest fighters G: In the Tournament of Power, he and his partner Napapa tormented Kale being the sadisti.. N: OBJECTION! First off Kale started the confrontation and only fed when she got scared. Also Napapa and Methiop are not sadistic,merely they were beating down a foe to save their Universe. But Caulifla stopped the two eliminating Napapa and Kale eventually eliminated Methiop himself blasting him off the edge!! G: In the manga he fought evenly with Zarbuto and briefly held even wi5 Potential Unlocked Gohan N: Methiop is an expert boxer with an arsenal which includes the Mystic Attack where he stretches his arms to punch like Luffy, can fire ki blasts, boxing which is using his fists, Body which is hitting the torso, and bite where he traps a foe’s attacking body part’s with his mouth. G: Methiop is a durable warrior capable of taking blows from base Kale who isn’t a push over, rapid punches from Super Saiyan Caulifla and was still conscience, an explosion enveloping him, Kale’s ki shots, badly hurt Kale, has good footwork, held own with Zarbuto, an unknown fighter perhaps Obuni, and took a punch from Gohan N: However Methiop has no ranged attacks besides his fists, isn’t smart, is slow, and is a bit haughty G: But Methiop is a.... N: ROCK LOBSTER ZOIDBERG!!! Because why not Methiop? G: Godammit Nero!! (Methiop punches Kale) Napapa G: Man this team is a bit lacking in powerhouses? Do they have any brutish fighters? N: Meet Napapa a sumo wrestler from Universe 10. Wait he’s not a sumo wrestler rather a Dohyōdoru wrestler. Dohyōdoru is a martial art native to Universe 10 basically Sumo G: Following the elimination of Rylibeu, Basil set out to take down Napapa, but the wrestler managed to give him trouble and push back three shining blasters. Freeza defeated Napapa but he was able to recover later. During Kale’s fight with Methiop she stepped on Napapa who picked her up so hat Methiop could use Kale as a punching bag N: Yeah than Super Saiyan Mary Sue took him out. Wait I meant Caulifla. God that character is OP. At least Napapa gave a good fight unlike some of the others G: In the manga Napapa didn’t do much better. Sure he fought a few opponents but he failed to do well against Piccolo and alongside Mulithim and Zircor was eliminated by Gamisaras the invisible fighter of Universe 4 N Napapa is an experianced Dohyodoru wrestler and has a few techniques such as Dosukoi a push sumo attack, palm strikes, a grab attack, also he can use those massive palms to catch ki attacks. Why are his hands so huge!? ''' G: Napapa was able to shove a Super Saiyan Caulifla And Smash her into boulders, took a throw from said Saiyan, Survived an encounter with Freeza, was ineffective of dragg8ng his feet on Kacchi Kachin, caught three shining blasters and Tanked them, caught up with Basil and tracked him, badly hurt Kale, and hold his own from Universe 6’s Namekians '''N: However Napapa is kind of slow, lacks in range, weak to sneak attacks, a bit slow, and his attacks leave him open. Alongside that he doesn’t seem too bright and drops his guard a lot G: But Napapa is the number one sumo wrestler and the Magician of the Edge Ring. (Napapa pushes shining blasters away) Murisam N: Who is this guy again? A Mike Tyson wannabe? G: He was the guy who attacked Cabba with Nigrisshi and got one punched remember. You died laughing N: Oh Yeah Cabba’s a savage. Well Murisam is a Muay Thai fighter. Muay Thai is basically a form of boxing from Thailand Android looks very brutal. Murisam looks very good as he seems to lack scars and is deemed the best G: How’d you know so much about martial arts N: Well I mastered Muay Thai boxing myself, sumo, kendo, bojutsu, and judo. I’m learning Dohyodoru from Napapa at the moment. G: From the beginning poor Murisam didn’t get to much as the fidget spinner robot Nariama N: Don’t call him that G: Well starting off the bat alongside Methiop and Shosa, Murisam got swept off his feet by Nariama, but than shit hit the fan when he and Nigrisshi tried to confront Cabba only to get one punched N: And in the manga he easily got wiped out by 17 who immediately eliminated him away. Ha loser! G: Sadly in all additions Murisam is a loser always first eliminated through one punch and never getting to do anything. N: Murisam also doesn’t know any techniques however being a Muay Thai boxer he knows powerful punches and kicks at fast speeds. G: Murisam was able to take a hit from Murisam, 17, and Cabba, And was brave enough to be eliminated stoically and attack Cabba. He’s near featless N: However Murisam is a glass canon, slow, and has a slower reaction speed unable to track 17 until it too late G: However Murisam is uhhh a mighty fine fighter (Murisam tries to attack Cabba with Nigrisshi) Jirasen N: Hey look it’s Zarbon! Or Caroni! G: Nero Stop harassing the Universe 10 Fighters. But in all seriousness we don’t know a lot about who Jirasen is. We know he’s a ballet oriented fighter N: Who’s very flamboyant but fabulous, a pretty boy in a group of brutes Zircor Rubalt Obuni Mulithim Universe 9 Sorrel Rosselle Oregano Hyssop Hop Comfrey Chappil Lavender Basil Bergamo Intermission The Fight The Tournament of Power was over, 17 had made his wish and all the Universes were at the stand. Zeno stood up and began to speak very excitedly, “Today we are having an exhibition match for remediation, the 9th against the 10th but this time to the death!” The warriors from the two Universes appeared back in the arena. “The rules are simple, there is no flight, no weapons, but like Omni-King said it is to the death,” Grand Priest explains. The Supreme Kai of the 9th Roh yelled down, “ALRIGHT WARRIORS REMEMBER TO WORK AS A TEAM!!!” Meanwhile Rumush was yelling, “Think team think and use common sense!” In the stands Goku looks hyped as normal and exclaims, “Vegeta look more fights.” But Vegeta is more focused on talking with Cabba. The Grand Priest raises his arm, “Ready fighters begin!!” At the sound of attack warriors from the Tenth Universe begin rushing towards the 9th. The lobster warrior Methiop leaps in front of Bergamo and rapidly punches him with his long arms. “Without that Saiyan my boxing skills are undefeatable,” Methop squeals. Bergamo is hit a few times and stammers back as Methipp continues his onslaught. But Methiop failed to notice the wolf growing and beginning to block his punches. “Why aren’t Conclusion Trivia What Next Category:KingZuma Category:'Universe vs. Universe' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles